


Felix Has Kneads

by LandOfMistAndSecrets



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Azure Moon AU where everything is the same EXCEPT --, Catboy Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogboy Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, kneading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfMistAndSecrets/pseuds/LandOfMistAndSecrets
Summary: A catboy Felix + dogboy Dimitri fluff piece written for Paws & Claws, aka the Cat!Felix Zine, organized by @felixzine on Twitter 💕Dimitri has nightmares, Felix comforts him.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Felix Has Kneads

Dimitri jerked awake with a violent start, a low growl rumbling unbidden from somewhere deep in his chest. He flung his arm out in a panic, grabbing blindly for the solid, comforting weight of Areadbhar by his bed -- and froze, nose wrinkling, the fine, sensitive hairs that framed his ears quivering with desperate confusion. Areadbhar? Taken by the Empire. His _bed?_ How long had it been, since he’d had a bed to -- to -- 

And it all came rushing back. 

He collapsed back against the pillows, sagging into them, weak with relief. 

The weight atop his chest was not, it seemed, yet another mess of broken, bloodied corpses he’d created in a blind battle frenzy before losing consciousness at last. Quite the opposite. He breathed in deep and brought his arms back around the body atop his, so warm, so alive and comforting, practically vibrating atop him with each purring exhalation. _Felix._ Dimitri’s ears perked up and his tail twitched uncomfortably, trapped between his body and the bed. He bent his neck and stuck his nose into Felix’s fine, soft hair, breathing his scent in until all else melted away; until it was only him and the reassurance of Felix’s presence, chasing all else back into the shadows. 

It did not take him long to stir, circumstances being what they were. 

Felix’s deep, crackling purrs stuttered and then ceased, and his boneless weight atop Dimitri tensed and then wiggled tentatively in his tight embrace, testing the limits of his range of movement. And then he sighed, loudly, his annoyance clear as day. 

“Beast,” he yawned, nudging his face with the top of his head. “You’re crushing me.” 

“Ah,” Dimitri said, flushing as he realized it was probably true. Abashed, he loosened his embrace, but Felix only squirmed closer. He reached up to run his fingers through Dimitri’s sleep-tousled, sweat-damp hair, all the way back to the finer, lighter dusting of fur over the back of his neck. Dimitri shivered at his touch, his tail twisting beneath him, trying desperately to wag with all enthusiasm. “My apologies,” he murmured, letting his unscarred eye drift briefly shut. He loved the feel of Felix atop him, the sensation of those slender, deceptively strong hands carding through his hair, scratching gently at the sensitive places near the base of his ears. 

Finally free to move as he pleased, Felix lifted himself up to straddle him and gazed downward, his amber eyes blinking slowly. Dimitri smiled up at him through his lashes, admiring his form, framed so sweetly in the pre-dawn light. Impulsively, Dimitri reached up to place his hands around Felix’s waist, rubbing fond circles with his thumbs against the sharp, jutting bones of his slender hips. 

“You were dreaming, again,” Felix said. Not a question. Dimitri nodded. Perhaps without even realizing it, Felix flattened his hands atop the broad expanse of Dimitri’s chest and stretched, his lithe, wiry form shivering with pleasure as he did so. Dimitri watched with a little grin as Felix’s long black tail practically knotted itself into a contented corkscrew over his back. Helpless to resist, he dragged the palm of his hand down to rest lightly just at the quivering base of it, a place he knew to be most sensitive to all manner of touching… among other things. 

Felix yawned wide, lifting his backside to press more firmly against Dimitri’s hand, and simultaneously, little sharp pinpricks that were not precisely painful bloomed against his chest where Felix’s claws extended against his skin. He didn’t mind. He enjoyed the feel of them, here like this on sweet, lazy mornings where they simply held each other, basking in the mutual contentment of one another’s company. 

“How bad?” Felix spoke into the silence, brows raised, studying his face. His claws went on kneading into Dimitri’s chest, one after the other. “Duscur, again?” 

“No,” Dimitri sighed, sadly. “Not this time.” His mind had all sorts of experiences to torment him with, now. Sometimes Duscur, other times Enbarr, but of late it was the slums of Fhirdiad or the wild forests of the Kingdom that haunted his nightmares most. His nights were filled with memories of pursuing or being pursued by imperial forces, of recollections of what his enemies had done to him when they caught him -- or worse, of what Dimitri had done to them, in turn. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Felix asked, his eyes turned downward, a faint flush on his cheeks. Dimitri smiled up at him, exulting in the way his heart fluttered in his chest, full to bursting with all the love and appreciation he had for him. It was not easy for him to offer such things, to comport himself with such careful concern. He had to fight his temper every step of the way, and Dimitri knew it. 

“It would be worse, if you were not here,” he said, gently, and the way Felix’s face flushed even hotter proved the truth of his thoughts. “I am sorry that these night terrors plague me, still. It is not because you are not enough.” 

“Don’t apologize,” Felix snapped at him, then, letting a glimpse of his temper loose at last. His methodical, thoughtless kneading ceased, and he seemed only to realize then that he had been doing it at all, because he snatched his hands back like they’d been burned and then crossed his arms over his chest, eyes downcast, frowning. “... I know that,” he said, quieter, sulking. “I’m asking if you want to talk about it.” He looked up, eyes narrowed. “You never do,” he added, sharper. 

“Because I don’t,” Dimitri replied, quietly.

He expected a sigh, a roll of the eyes, sharp words that stemmed from hurt feelings. Instead, Felix surprised him. He merely gazed down at him, blinking slowly, and then nodded once without a word. It was so unlike him that Dimitri found himself seized with sudden anxiety, his chest tight, his lungs inadequate to his needs. 

“Not because I don’t trust you,” he babbled on, desperate to explain. “I just -- I don’t want to linger in it, Felix. They must seem so awful to you, but I am telling you, they were worse, before. I feel better than I --” 

“Hush,” Felix said, sharp and loud, his voice like the crack of a whip. And then to punctuate it, he placed one hand over Dimitri’s mouth and pressed firmly, frowning all the while. Dimitri went silent, gazing up the length of Felix’s arm and back into his face, searching that sour expression. “It’s still early,” Felix said, his tone softer, conversational. He glanced toward the windows, frowning still.

Dimitri took hold of his wrist and moved his hand gently aside. “I know,” he sighed. “There is far too much to do to linger abed. Here,” he said, and the bed creaked as he moved them both.

“No,” Felix said, and Dimitri paused, half risen already. Felix pushed him firmly back down, hands flat against his chest. “Don’t put words in my mouth. Listen. I’m asking you -- have you had enough rest?” 

“Of course,” Dimitri said, and perhaps he couldn’t keep the surprise entirely off his face, because Felix bristled atop him, his tail lashing low behind his legs. 

“Dimitri,” he sighed, and though he was clearly annoyed with him, warmth spread through Dimitri’s chest as it always did at the sound of his name on Felix’s tongue. “I am asking you if you would like to sleep in, this morning.” 

Dimitri paused, weighing his answer carefully. What did Felix want to hear? In truth, he couldn’t imagine remaining abed while Felix strode off to make excuses for him. He wasn’t in such bad shape as _that._ In fact, despite the dreams, he felt better than he had in years. He took a deep breath, resolved to weather whatever anger or disappointment the answer was sure to summon in him. 

But Felix spoke first. 

“I would,” he said, simply, holding Dimitri’s gaze stubbornly even as spots of color blossomed on his cheeks and spread dusty pink over the sharp features of his beautiful face.

Dimitri let his breath out, understanding what was happening, at last. He smiled, wide and genuine, and wrapped his arms tight around Felix once more, pulling him down flush against him, chest to chest. Felix made a dismayed sound, squirming in his grip, but Dimitri knew how to handle _that_. He bent his neck and fastened his teeth firmly yet gently over the soft, fragrant skin of Felix’s neck, biting down until he went still and pliant against him, with a faint, insincere growl burbling at the back of his throat. He stroked a hand through Felix’s hair, let his fingers trail lightly over the back of his neck, and then traced a line down the knobby ridge of his spine, pausing now and then to run his thumb thoughtfully over the path of the various scars that crossed his path along the way. Felix let out a contented sigh, his breath ghosting over Dimitri’s face and into his hair, warm and slightly sour and deliciously familiar, conjuring forth all manner of treasured memories -- some from the distant past, others remarkably, impossibly recent.

“Stay with me, then,” Dimitri murmured, nuzzling their temples together, stroking in firm yet gentle rhythm down his back. “Just a little while longer, Felix…” 

“Mm,” Felix agreed, settling obediently back into place. His breathing slowed and evened, deep and rhythmic and soothing. He wiggled atop him, made an affronted noise through his nose, and gripped his shoulder tight. Then, of course, came the familiar pinprick sensation of those sharp claws extending in and out, in and out, a subconscious thing he’d always done from the very first time they’d ever shared a bed. He had still been a cautious little kitten, then, but the meaning of it, Dimitri knew, had never changed. 

“I’ve missed you so,” he murmured, a sudden flood of emotion hollowing out all his insides until he felt he might truly collapse in on himself. His eyes prickled and stung, and he wrinkled his nose in an effort to keep himself in check. Felix had no time for tears, anymore; his or anyone else's. He’d earned that, surely. 

“Hush,” Felix repeated, his voice hardly more than a murmur, nearly asleep again already. Those sharp claws of his went on kneading, leaving little red marks in their wake. “Don’t speak. Just -- rest, Dimitri, will you?” 

“So long as you stay,” he said, resolutely, covering those slowly flexing fingers with his own hand. Felix threaded their fingers together with a sigh. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he promised. “Not ever again. I’ll swear it as often as you like. All right?” 

“All right,” Dimitri agreed, satisfied at last. Carefully, slowly, he shifted himself atop the bed, and Felix cracked one eye open, fixing him with a wary, bemused sort of expression. 

“Just do it,” he complained. “Get it over with, already.” 

And, laughing, Dimitri did as he was ordered, clutching Felix tight to him as he turned himself atop the mattress to let his tail wag freely, thumping obnoxiously into the blankets. Felix sighed once more, long and self suffering, and nodded against him, letting himself be held too tightly until they both slipped back into sweet, blessedly dreamless sleep. 


End file.
